There is a major HIV epidemic underway in India, with at least 4 million persons infected through 1998. Within the next two years, HIV prevalence in India is anticipated to lead the nation's of the world. Preventive interventions that are effective have been demonstrated to work in developing country nations, although there is little formal training in prevention science in India. The Johns Hopkins Fogarty AITRP is now focusing on training in the prevention and control of HIV infection rather than simply training individuals in descriptive epidemiology. To meet this expanding goal and to take advantage of anticipated funding under a cooperative agreement (U 10) mechanism from the National Institute of Mental Health, we are proposing a supplementary program for India to train two individuals in prevention sciences in FY 2000. We will identify and select candidates collaboratively with the YRG Centre for AIDS Research and Education, Chennai, India (Suniti Solomon, M.D., Director), who will come to Johns Hopkins for a 2-month period to work with Drs Celentano, Latkin and Sweat in the development of an HIV prevention research protocol which will then be jointly implemented in Chennai upon return to India under the ART award mechanism. These studies will serve as pilot investigations to gather preliminary data in order to then apply for funds for larger proof-of concept studies. Secondly, we will conduct an in- country regional HIV prevention workshop in India in 2000, drawing on our colleagues and collaborators at YRG CARE as well as the NIH supported sites in Pune (National AIDS Research Institute) and Mumbai, and possibly offering slots to the Administrative Staff College of India in Hyderabad. The proposed training program will be coordinated by Dr. David Celentano at Johns Hopkins, Department of Epidemiology, with assistance from Dr. Carl Latkin, Department of Health Policy and management, and Dr. Michael Sweat, Department of International Health. Trainees will gain a broad knowledge of prevention science related to HIV/AIDS and STD prevention and control, qualitative and quantitative skills in social/behavioral science research, and an appreciation for the current literature. Two trainees proposed during this first year of the supplement.